My Hate for You Would Be my Love
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Lucius et Narcissa.
1. My Love for You Would Be my Hate

Je_ n'avais encore jamais écrit sur ce couple, j'ai eu envie de l'exploiter: Narcissa et Lucius. Étrangement, l'histoire est un peu ambigüe. Il n'y a pas qu'eux. Et ce n'est pas vraiment une romance. Enfin, j'ai un peu de mal à exprimer comment je vois cette histoire, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même! Et encore plus étrangement, l'inspiration vient de "I Will Always Love You" de Whitney Houston. Et puis bon... on voit comme le lien se fait difficilement! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa, Narcissa/Drago, Narcissa/Hermione, Hermione/Drago**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

L'amour d'une mère est plus fort que tout. Plus fort que l'amour lui-même. Plus fort que la haine.

* * *

**My Hate for You Would Be My Love**

Des pleurs. Ceux de Narcissa, qui étaient bien audible parmi la foule agitée. Elle ne savait même pas comment il était possible qu'elle en ait encore. Ses larmes trempaient son oreiller depuis tellement de nuits. Son cœur de mère était broyé sans aucune chance de se reconstruire un jour. Chaque grain avait été dispersé aux quatre vents. En elle, il ne restait plus une once d'amour. Que de la haine. Pure et brutale. À travers ses larmes, ses yeux étaient meurtriers. Près à tuer quiconque approchait de trop près. Elle fixait cet homme, qui à l'opposé complètement de son côté de la foule, la fixait également, une tendresse étrange brillant dans ses iris. Une tendresse qu'elle n'y avait plus vue depuis leurs jeunes années, absorbée dans son rôle d'épouse docile. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis des mois; Narcissa savant qu'ils ne se reparleraient plus jamais après ce soir. Le fil qui les unissait s'était brisé dans les vapes de sa douleur.

Il ne serait plus qu'un fantôme de son passé.

Il aurait eu encore une chance s'il n'était pas la cause de sa peine. Elle lui en aurait laissé une, incapable de se défaire de son amour maladif pour lui. Elle l'avait toujours fait, même face aux abominations que les Mangemorts lui avaient fait commettre. Les autres le disaient, elle était l'épouse parfaite, faisant jalousie les maris des autres Mangemorts, qui eux avaient des épouses point toujours compréhensibles.

Drago savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à son père. Il ne connaissait que quelques sortilèges de magie noire, rien de très dangereux. Il n'avait jamais tué, jamais lancé de sortilège doloris. Il s'était rendu jusqu'à lui quand même, la tête haute et fier de qui il était. Il s'était offert à la mort sans une once de peur.

_Suicidaire_.

Pour **elle**. À cause d'**elle**.

La douleur des souvenirs la fit flancher. Elle ne pouvait plus affronter son regard sans que ses jambes ne se mettent à trembler et que son corps menace de s'effondrer sur le sol. Devant tout le monde, offerte aux rumeurs et aux commérages qui avaient entouré sa vie depuis le drame. Elle n'était peut-être plus l'épouse d'un Malefoy, mais elle avait toujours le sang des sang-purs : elle ne supportait pas de se faire humilier. Son regard dévia, sans qu'elle ne bouge.

À travers la foule, Narcissa repéra une autre silhouette. Une folle chevelure brune et une stature stoïque de quelqu'un qui ne semblait point concerné par la situation. Une nouvelle bouffée de haine l'étouffa. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qu'elle était : la haine désespérée.

Son **fils**. C'était son **fils**.

* * *

Hermione ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux étaient secs. Son âme absente de son regard. Elle regardait devant elle, le corps raide et les poings serrés, mais c'était comme si elle était seule : elle ne voyait personne. Le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles bloquaient tout son provenant de l'extérieur de sa tête. Il n'y avait que son cri désespéré qui l'appelait à l'aide. Elle demeurait immobile, incapable de répondre à sa détresse, simple spectatrice de l'horreur sorcière…

_Culpabilité_.

Son cœur lui semblait être de pierre; elle ne ressentait plus rien de cette douleur lancinante qui l'avait brièvement surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait vu basculer dans l'autre monde.

_Suicidaire_.

Pour **elle**, à cause d'**elle**.

Elle n'avait pas vu. Elle n'avait rien vu.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger ne méritait plus d'être appelé Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

* * *

_**Octobre 2002**_

_-Rien d'autre à faire, Malefoy? Railla Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre. Pas de filles qui font la ligne pour partager ton lit aujourd'hui? _

_Il lui offrit un sourire, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Trop ancrée dans sa propre vie, Hermione ne le vit pas. Il n'y avait là pour elle que l'habituelle moquerie de l'homme. S''happuyant contre la chambranle de la porte, il répondit : _

_-Non. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je les ai chassées, elles m'ennuyaient._

_Hermione sourit à son tour._

_-Qui aurait cru venir le jour où le grand Drago Malefoy se refuserait à une fille? Avoue plutôt que tu perds en popularité! _

_Les deux dernières années avaient chamboulé une vie qui aurait dut être coulée dans le béton. Ils étaient devenus amis, avaient appris à se respecter et à se faire confiance. Et même si les railleries amicales continuaient à pleuvoir entre eux, il n'était point question qu'ils reviennent en arrière. Ces quatre mois où ils avaient été forcés de cohabiter- gracieuseté de leur première mission commune pour l'Ordre du Phénix- les avaient forcés à s'accepter; eux et le fait que leurs forces étaient complémentaires. Leur vision de la vie avait radicalement changée- même celle d'Hermione._

_Et maintenant, maintenant, Drago était partout. Dans chacune de ses décisions, là où il voyait l'opposé de ce qu'elle voyait, il avait son mot à dire. Et plus d'une fois, elle l'avait surpris à l'observer, tout simplement._

_-Non, dit-il encore sur le même ton neutre, elles m'ennuyaient vraiment. J'avais autre chose de plus intéressant à faire aujourd'hui._

_-Comme si c'était possible… Tu es appuyé sur ce mur depuis deux heures…._

_Et comme elle retournait à son livre, Hermione manqua une fois de plus l'éclair de douleur qui passait dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il ne broncha pas : la souffrance était plus agréable que l'éloignement. _

_-C'est moi qui irait faire la mission que l'on t'a confié pour ce soir, dit-il soudaine après quelques minutes de silence. Tu peux te reposer, Hermione, tu en as déjà assez fait. _

_Elle releva la tête, surprise par l'offre, mais il était déjà parti. Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper, confuse, et elle devait avouer que cette soirée de liberté lui plaisait bien._

* * *

Il savait que c'était un piège, Hermione n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il savait que les Mangemorts l'attendraient dans une embuscade, prêts à le tuer. Et il s'y était tout de même rendu, s'assurant qu'elle serait hors de danger. Jamais elle ne s'en était autant voulu à propos de quelque chose…

Hermione n'avait pas su.

* * *

Malgré les risques- rien n'effrayait un Mangemort, pas même l'épouse qui avait partagé plus de vingt ans de sa vie- il s'était frayé un chemin dans la foule, marchant jusqu'à elle sans que la tendresse ne s'efface dans ses yeux. Il s'arrêta quand moins de trois pas les séparèrent.

Narcissa ne dit rien. Ses paupières refusèrent de couvrir ses pupilles lorsqu'elle leur ordonna, la condamnant à le laisser lire en elle et y ancrer des images d'un amour révolu qu'elle ne voulait plus voir survivre. Sa respiration s'accéléra au même rythme qu'elle poussait sa haine à prendre de l'expansion.

Narcissa souffrait.

Alors il l'aida, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il la connaissait par cœur. Sa femme, sa douce moitié. Il glissa une main derrière sa taille, sans même chercher à savoir si elle serait d'accord, posa l'autre sur son épaule, serrant légèrement pour lui rappeler qu'il était là à ses côtés pour la soutenir pour le meilleur et pour le pire- même lorsqu'elle avait clairement émis qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui- et il l'attira contre lui, ses seins écrasées contre son torse. Aucune résistance. Il l'obligea à danser avec lui.

Il ne la fit pas tourner. Il ne le ferait pas. Il voulait la garder dans la chaleur de ses bras, là où il la savait en sécurité, même si elle ne le croyait pas. Alors ils tournèrent ensembles, piétinèrent sur place plus qu'autre chose. Dans cette foule qui ne cessait de croître, ils n'avaient de toute façon que guère d'espace. Et les regards qui pesaient sur eux, de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le temps s'écoulait- des curieux, d'autres qui jugeaient- ne faisaient que rendre l'endroit plus exigüe encore.

-C'était notre fils, souffla Narcissa faiblement après un moment.

Le silence semblait être devenu trop lourd pour elle.

-Je sais, répondit Lucius sans que la moindre trace de culpabilité ne paraisse dans sa voix.

La main de Lucius quitta son épaule et s'éleva lentement vers sa tête. Il lui laissa le temps de se dérober à la caresse, mais elle ne bougea pas, déchirée entre la force de ses émotions. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché; elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à l'instant, mais son corps était en manque d'amour. Elle ressentait tout avec une force inouïe, comme si cet amour et les plaisirs de la chair lui avaient cruellement été dénié alors que c'était d'elle-même qu'elle avait posé le scellé. Le frétillement brûlant sur sa hanche gauche, juste-là où il avait posé sa main, serrant avec un peu trop de force- mais juste assez pour qu'elle soit assurée de le sentir encore après son départ; semblait décuplé par cent, prenant lentement d'assaut le reste de son corps. Elle se sentait faible. Malgré elle, elle s'appuya dans l'étreinte, sa tête pesant agréablement dans la paume de Lucius. Il sentait, lui aussi, qu'elle en avait besoin. Ses doigts pesèrent à leur tour, massant sa tête là où il savait qu'elle aimait. Et il ne cessa pas leurs mouvements, continuant à les balancer de gauche à droite.

Le moment aurait pu durer éternellement si Narcissa avait gardé les yeux fermés. À quelques pas d'eux, plus près que la dernière fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, se tenait Hermione. Le cœur de Narcissa rata un battement. La rage oubliée revenait se déverser dans ses veines, saouler son âme par les flots qui se déversaient, décuplé à cause de ce que Lucius lui avait fait ressentir. La danse qu'elle partageait avec celui qui avait été son époux devenait insoutenable. La sorcière brune les fixait, la tristesse et la désolation marquant ses traits. Des émotions qui ne donnèrent à Narcissa que l'envie de les lui arracher brutalement du visage.

_L'idiote. La garce. _

Elle ne ressentait rien du temps où son fils était encore des leurs- aucun amour, aucune reconnaissance des sacrifices qu'il faisait pour elle; elle ne faisait que profiter de son amour à lui pour elle. Ne comprenait-elle pas que tout était de sa faute? QU'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là? Ou de la regarder? C'était pour elle qu'il avait renié sa famille, ses origines. Qu'il s'était mis dans un danger constant en refusant sa place auprès de son père, chez les Mangemorts, pour trouver refuge chez l'Ordre du Phénix. Et c'était pour elle, pour la garder vivante, qu'il avait bravement accepté sa mort.

_Haine._

Cette fille n'était que haine pour Narcissa.

Figée dans les bras de Lucius depuis un moment, Narcissa plaça soudainement ses paumes contre le torse de l'homme. Elle n'hésita pas lorsqu'il chercha à la retenir, dégageant son poignet de sa poigne pour prendre la fuite.

Loin, loin, loin. De lui. De cette fille. Du souvenir de sa douleur. De ses envies d'à son tour faire du mal à ceux qui en avaient fait à Drago.

Son **fils**. Son **fils**. Elle voulait son **fils**. En avait _besoin_.

Ses poumons brûlaient, victimes du manque d'air, alors qu'elle fuyait la scène.

Elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle ne la tuerait pas. Ses désirs s'effaçaient alors qu'elle glissait dans son rôle de mère qu'elle croyait perdu. C'était Drago qui importait; ça avait toujours été lui. En tant que mère, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voudrait. Il ne voudrait la mort de personne. Il ne voudrait que sa mère auprès de lui.

Le vide n'était plus très loin, elle redoubla d'ardeur. Elle entendait son fils. Ses pleurs et ses cris d'enfants. Il la réclamait. À travers la brûlure de ses poumons, perça le pincement de son cœur, tordu impitoyable dans une main de fer qui portait le visage d'Hermione Granger et les traits de Lucius Malefoy.

Narcissa prendrait bientôt son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

_Fin ambigüe peut-être d'une certaine façon, mais tout de même assez clair. Vous en pensez quoi?_


	2. Just This Time I Can't Stand It

**Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius/Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Thème: Écrit pour le défi 3 en 1 sur hp_slash_fr, dont le but était de placer en couple Narcissa ou Alice avec Lucius pour la première partie de 3**

* * *

**Just This Time I Can't Stand It**

Le soleil était plus fort ce jour-là qu'il ne l'avait été durant les trois dernières semaines. Loin de cadrer avec son humeur morose. Elle pinçait ses lèvres ensembles, obligeant ses traits à garder un air de neutralité et à ne pas montrer cette fureur qui bouillait en elle. Elle était une Malefoy, une sang-pur, elle avait appris dès l'enfance à maîtriser ses émotions pour conserver l'armure de froideur qui allait si bien aux gens de sa classe. Faire une folle d'elle et humilier les siens ne ferait rien de bon pour elle, sinon risquer le rejet- ou pire encore, devoir vivre dans le déshonneur. Ce ne le valait pas, certainement pas pour une histoire d'amour ignorée.

Elle l'avait sut dès le début. Ça ne lui avait jamais été caché, et elle l'avait accepté, désireuse de respecter les volontés de sa famille. Même si Lucius Malefoy serait un éternel coureur de jupon, même si cette promesse de fidélité n'était que du vent qui se disperserait dès la première occasion, le mariage avait eu lieu. Et trois mois plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était lassé de la nouveauté qu'était sa femme et qu'il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir fait son devoir en lui faisant un enfant, il était redevenu celui qu'il était : un sombre séducteur à qui personne ne disait jamais non.

Narcissa n'avait pas à se plaindre. Certes, son mari avait été intime avec plus de la moitié des femmes qu'elle connaissait- ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni avec _elles _ni avec _**elle**_, elle en était consciente, tout n'était qu'enjeux familiaux, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à développer une certaine affection envers lui- mais il ne l'avait jamais négligé pour autant. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, lui faisait l'amour avec délicatesse et passion, veillant toujours à ce que ses besoins soient comblés. Lucius était l'amant des femmes, mais il était également le sien.

Alors elle s'était tue, le regardant aller durant des années, sans jamais laisser la jalousie la ronger. Lucius lui reviendrait toujours à la fin. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, elle n'était pas enfermée dans une cage, mais personne d'autre ne l'intéressait. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle l'attendait patiemment, dans leur grand lit, prête à recevoir ses caresses, mais si elle savait qu'une autre les avaient reçues avant elle.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène cette femme-là dans sa vie.

Alice Londubat.

Narcissa en était certaine, ce n'était pas qu'une simple amante de passage. Elle était là depuis bien trop longtemps. Lucius s'était attaché à elle. Et à voir l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il revenait les soirs où il la rencontrait, épuisé et rayonnant, elle ne doutait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il ne la touchait jamais ces soirs-là, comme si l'insatiable en lui avait trouvé son compte d'orgasmes entre les cuisses de cette femme.

Ce n'était pas que Lucius ait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin chez une autre femme qui l'énervait, c'était qu'il l'ait trouvé chez cette _traître à son sang_, une traînée qui défendait la cause de ceux qui n'étaient pas sang-pur. Lucius n'aurait jamais dut se salir les pattes sur quelqu'un de son espèce.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés à la suite de sa découverte durant lesquels Narcissa s'était tue, laissant son époux agir à sa guise. Elle espérait encore, en vain, qu'il se lasse d'elle. Le mois qui suivit fut consacré à sa colère. Envers Lucius. Envers les traîtres. Envers les sang-de-bourbes. Envers tout le monde à vrai dire. Elle refusait l'accès à son lit à Lucius, poussant se dernier à fréquenter encore plus de femmes- encore plus Alice!- de l'extérieur. Les rares mots qu'elle lui adressait était toujours froids et tranchants, concernant exclusivement leur fils, alors âgé de deux ans. Ou parce qu'ils se trouvaient en public et que leur image ne devait pas en subir les frais. Ces mots-là étaient aussi aimant qu'ils l'avaient jadis été, cachant toute l'hypocrisie de ce qu'elle ressentait. Lucius ne semblait pas remarquer son changement d'attitude ou s'il s'en aperçu, il ne s'en faisait guère de souci. Tant que leur image public n'était pas touché, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

Ce fut trois mois après qu'il ait commencé à fréquenter la traîtresse que Narcissa décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Peut-être que la malheureuse avait besoin qu'on lui rappel où se trouvait sa place...

Elle s'était faufilée à Poudlard, dans la grande bibliothèque qui lui révèlerait très certainement le secret de la réussite. Un simple sort et les livres s'étaient animés, révélant leur contenu lorsqu'elle en touchait les reliures. Elle se promenait à travers les rangées, laissant ses doigts glisser contre chacun d'entre eux, se forçant à faire fit des couches de poussières qui la dégoûtaient. Un l'attira davantage que les autres. Un vieux traité de magie noire dont le titre laissait suggérer qui s'adressait aux femmes qui, comme elle, étaient victimes de trahison.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Narcissa avait déchiré la page du livre qui l'intéressait et avait quitté la bibliothèque prête à passer à l'acte. Lucius Malefoy lui appartenait et si quelqu'un songeait à lui enlever alors c'est qu'il avait le courage de faire face à la colère de son époux.

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, Narcissa entra dans la cuisine, Lucius s'y trouvait déjà, l'air plus misérable que jamais. Elle jeta un oeil sur la Gazette du sorcier qui était ouverte à ses côtés, retenant difficilement son sourire lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de salutation.

_Tragédie chez les Londubats- Alice et Frank, devenus fous suite à une mission qui tourna mal, seront internés à St-Mangouste pour un délais indéterminé, laissant ainsi leur fils presqu'orphelin. _


	3. Pour l'amour de Drago

**Pairing: Narcissa/Lucius/Frank**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**

**Thème: Écrit pour le défi 3 en 1 sur hp_slash_fr, où il fallait placer en couple Narcissa ou Alice avec Frank Longdubat pour la seconde partie. Également écrit pour le thème 'enceinte' pour le bingo_fr. **

**Pour l'amour de Drago**

La gazette sorcière fut reposée sèchement sur la table. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de Lucius, lequel ne lui répondit que d'un grognement distrait, toujours plongé dans l'un de ses dossiers, et laissa à la gouvernante le soin de débarbouiller le petit Drago des traces de son déjeuner. Elle monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, feignant d'être malade.

Assise sur son lit, une main posée sur son coeur et l'autre contre son ventre, Narcissa faisait de son mieux pour reprendre ses esprits. Prise de vertiges, elle était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Les mots ne voulaient pas s'ancrer dans sa tête. Ses jambes avaient du mal à lui obéir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle caressait son ventre, mordant sa lèvre inférieur alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embrouiller des larmes qu'elle ne verserait jamais.

Quand ses paupières s'abaissaient, elle voyait encore les mots de la gazette danser dans l'obscurité: Frank Londubat reposait à l'hôpital devenu fou suite à l'abus du sortilège doloris sur sa personne. En lisant son nom, Alice n'avait qu'à peine vu que celui d'Alice y était également inscrit, qu'elle s'y trouvait également.

_Se souvient-il seulement de mon nom? _

Narcissa avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir le voir, lui tenir la main et prier pour qu'il lui revienne.

_Lucius..._

Elle ne savait pas comment il lui serait possible de retourner à ses côtés aussi facilement. De le regarder dans les yeux sans broncher, sans trahir les secrets de son passé, en sachant qu'il était celui- lui ou un autre de ses compagnons Mangemort, qu'est-ce que ça changeait à la fin? Le résultat restait le même...- qui avait cela à Frank. Qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle et lui ne pourraient jamais s'aimer librement. La raison pour laquelle Frank avait peut-être oublié jusqu'à son existence.

La main sur son ventre appuya plus durement, comme un rappel de l'existence de Drago. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi amère face à cette situation. Elle devait penser à Drago; pensait à Drago depuis le début, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un foetus dans son ventre. Et un instant, Narcissa se surprit à vouloir détester cet enfant qu'elle avait elle-même mis au monde. Sans lui- sans cet autre, Neville, également- elle n'aurait jamais eu à vivre cette histoire. Elle n'aurait jamais eu à revenir auprès de Lucius. Mais ce ne fut qu'un bref instant.

Si seulement elle n'était pas tombée enceinte de Drago à cette époque. Si seulement Alice n'était pas tombée enceinte de Neville à la même époque. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux grossesses au milieu de leur route, il n'y aurait probablement jamais eu toute cette histoire. Ils s'étaient presque mis d'accord, quitter leur conjoint respectif était le meilleur choix qu'ils auraient pu faire qu'importe ce qu'en penserait leur famille et qu'importe les répercussions que cela auraient sur leur vie future. Mais il y avait ces grossesses et toute idée de séparation avait été rapidement oubliée.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Des petits pas rapides. Puis les cris vinrent, appelant maman, l'appelant _elle_. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, le voir, être forcé à l'aimer davantage, mais malgré elle, l'appel de son amour l'obligea à se lever et à ouvrir la porte.

Drago se tenait de l'autre côté. Drago lui souriait innocemment. Lui tendait les bras.

Frank et elle s'étaient mis d'accord. Elle avait fait son choix. Pour Drago, elle avait choisi de se donner entièrement à Lucius. Et une fois encore, pour Drago, elle ne se rendrait pas à St-Mangouste, et agirait comme la bonne épouse Malefoy qu'elle était, comme si cet amour entre eux n'avaient jamais existé.

Souriant à son tour, elle tendit également les bras, soulevant son fil pour le presser contre elle. Elle ne comprenait rien à ses babillements d'enfant, mais elle le savait heureux et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Même lorsqu'elle sentit le filet de bave qui dégoulinait dans son cou suite à un baiser 'mouillé' de son fils, Narcissa savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais regretter ses choix et cette grossesse.

_Par amour pour Drago..._


End file.
